<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the twenty-first night of september by leeisoverparty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446032">the twenty-first night of september</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisoverparty/pseuds/leeisoverparty'>leeisoverparty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Activism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Canon Related, Childhood Trauma, Disapproving Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Protests, Social Issues, Unhappy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeisoverparty/pseuds/leeisoverparty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kiyoko is the leader of an activist group. ryuu is the son of the reigning governor. when worlds collide, what will she choose: to continue to fight for what’s right, or to give in to the forces of love?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi !! this is my first fic so please have mercy on me haha, and do feel free to give me criticism on what i should fix !! much love, lee &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>”do you remember,” she sang along to the music playing at the bar, “the twenty-first night of september...” pouring another glass, she sighed, </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“i wish that day never came.”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"you're the prettiest girl i've ever seen.”</p><p>"...fuck off."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>afhjak i cant believe i'm starting this already</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it was chaos.</p><p>hundreds of students gathered in one place, raising their placards, fists raised and voices deafening, with no plan of quieting down in the slightest. </p><p>at the head of all this chaos was kiyoko shimizu.</p><p>"WHAT DO WE WANT?" the bespectacled girl spoke into a megaphone, standing on a platform in front of all her peers.</p><p>abruptly, the crowd responded, "TRANSPARENCY!" </p><p>"WHEN DO WE WANT IT?!"</p><p>"NOW!"</p><p>thus ensued more chanting, arms flailing, bodies pushing against each other, hearts burning with an anger towards one common enemy: governor kyosuke tanaka.</p><p>the man in question was calmly sipping tea in his office -- he had no intent of listening to the crowd gathered at his doorstep, they were more of an annoyance to him than anything else.. which is why he sent his son in his place, thinking that it would be a good learning experience for the boy. so there stood ryuunosuke tanaka, whose attempts to communicate with the bustling group proving to be futile. </p><p>in desperation to both calm the people and show his usefulness to his father, he did the one effective thing he knew how to do: call the authorities. </p><p>and in a matter of minutes, there was silence.</p><p>hundreds of policemen stood against the group, shields in hand while some pointed guns towards the now quiet activists.</p><p>kiyoko was outraged, to say the least. which is why she slowly walked towards the governor’s son, to the awe of everyone around her. once reaching the boy, she stood still, calm and collected...but everyone felt the tension in the air.</p><p>the boy was flustered. not only was kiyoko pretty — scratch that, she was <em>gorgeous </em>— but she was also incredibly intimidating. he knew he did not stand a chance against her.</p><p>and in all his nervousness, he blurted out the one thing he had on his mind:</p><p>”you’re the prettiest girl i’ve ever seen.”</p><p>kiyoko felt her cheeks grow warm, but immediately shook it off. <em>‘this is the governor’s son, you idiot. why the hell are you blushing?!’</em></p><p>a few moments of silence passed as kiyoko continued to stare him down. and in all confidence, she muttered,</p><p>”...fuck off.”</p><p>ryuu was embarrassed — no, he was <em>humiliated.</em> not only was he blatantly rejected, but in front of hundreds of students too. in his embarrassment, he slowly retreated into the comforts of his home, watching as the activists started to leave too.</p><p><em>’what in the actual fuck, ryuu?’ </em>he scolded himself.<em> ‘did you think you’d actually win her over? she hates your father, of course she’d reject you. god, you’re so stupid!</em><em>’</em> he crashed onto his bed, hands cupping his face in embarrassment.</p><p>after what seemed like hours of beating himself up, he stood to check the time. </p><p>
  <em>6:37 pm</em>
</p><p>
  <em>September 21, 2019</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>